voca-goddess love
by Awsomeangel
Summary: when the playful goddess of love luka decides to poison eight different gods into falling in love with miku, what's a earth goddess to do? incest!


**new story! new story! ice creeeeeeeam!**

**mikuo : about time too... is this me and miku?**

**nope!**

**mikuo : glares at awsomeangel**

**miku : well, I'm glad! finally! a new pairing!**

**mikuo : "dies"**

**rin and len : awsomeangle does ****_not _****own vocaloid! review please!**

Luka, the goddess of love and beauty, was mad. She stomped through the great halls of Olympus ignoring a worried meiko, who was the goddess of wisdom and war. Danm those idiotic kagamine twins! She shouted. I'll show them! Luki! Get over here! Meiko suddenly stopped with a horrified look on her face. Luka whirled around. What? She asked curiously. N-n-no way! Meiko gasped. Don't let luki get involved! You remember last time he caused the Trojan War right! Luka's eyes widened as she realized. She opened her mouth to uncall him but it was to late. "What do you want sister?" Luki, the god of trickery and lust, yawned. He ran his hand through his candy pink hair and stared at his older twin sister through large blue eyes with long pink lashes. Luka blinked. Oh right! I want you to give this to len. She stated as a crystal vial of clear liquid slowly materialized in her outstretched hand. Luki inspected the vial. What's this? He asked. "Something to weaken the famous ice prince, kagamine len." Smirked luka. Luki frowned. Is he not immune to potions of love and lust? Luka laughed as she replied. This, my dear brother, is not just a potion of love and lust. It's one of possession!

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL J

"Are you okay?" Worried the blue-headed water god kaito. "You don't seem well miku." "I'm fine." Replied the small teal haired earth goddess. She yawned. "Just tired." "If you feel upset just call me okay?" "Of course!" Replied miku.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL J

Luki's hand shook slightly as he poured the potion in his best wine. He poured it into two cups and carried it to the twin's domain. He knocked on the door and waited until Len opened it and let him in.

Len's eyes brightened when he saw the wine in Luki's hands. Luki swallowed and sat down. Here. He said as he pushed a wine cup to Len. Len started to lift it to his lips when he suddenly put it down. Is there strings attached? Asked len carefully. Luki shook his head. Of course not! You're my friend! Len looked at luki suspiciously but drank it anyways. Luki swallowed again and lifted the cup of wine to his lips to calm his nerves.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL J

SHHHHH! Kaito hissed to seewoo as they watched luki under the table. Seewoo glared at kaito and opened his mouth to say something when Akaito clamped a hand over his mouth. Do you want us to get caught?! He whispered. Seewoo shook his head, silenced. Finally, luki left the room. All right! Crowed Mikuo. We finally got it. Luki's amazing wine! rei walked up to the table. On it, was jug of wine that was half empty. It was marked with "best". He carefully divided it into five cups. Mikuo, rei, akaito, kaito, and seewoo crowded around the table and each grabbed a cup of wine. Okay, instructed mikuo, one, two, and three! They all drank on three. Akaito put down his cup, eyes shining. This is even better than usual! He exclaimed. They all agreed happily.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL J

Len was pacing around his room, annoyed. Why was he thinking of miku? He gave up on her centuries ago! He racked his brain for a reason when he suddenly remembered this morning. Of course! Luki was the god of trickery. He never gave up his wine for no reason. Come to think of it, he had called luka, goddess of love salmon head again. And what do you expect from the goddess of loves twin brother? Len immediately flew to luki's place. What in rinto's name did you put in the wine! He yelled when the door was opened. Luki glared at him. Why? I can't stop thinking about miku! Len yelled. Suddenly, luki's hands curled into fists. Don't you dare! He shouted. Miku's mine! Len blinked at the outburst. Luki slowly unclenched his hands. I drank some too by accident. He said through clenched teeth. The potion of possession. It's directed at miku. Len frowned. When does it wear of? Never. Replied luki. Len looked up, shocked. What! He yelped. I thought it wore of in a month. Luki rolled his eyes. That's the love potion. The possession potion is a powerful potion. Much more powerful than the love potion. I could tell you about inside. Fine. Seethed len. He stomped past luki and froze. Len? Asked luki turning around. He froze also. In the kitchen was mikuo, miku's brother and the god of the underworld, kaito, god of the sea, seewoo, god of the sun, rei, god of nightmares and akaito, god of fire standing there each drinking a cup of the wine with the possession potion in it.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL J

Miku looked up at the sky as she heard a whoosh of wind. The king of the gods and goddesses Rinto appeared before her. Rinto. She greeted him with a nod. Miku dear. He purred. She rolled her eyes. What do you want? She snapped. So cold he gasped dramatically. She sighed. What. Do. You. Want. His face morphed into a smirk. "Nothing more than to see you divine beauty my love." The petite earth deity glared at him. Stop talking like that! I'm not _your_ love! Why did you come? Rinto pouted. You're no fun! Abruptly, he became serious. I would like you to do something. The tealette tilted her twin-tailed head to the side. What do you want me to do? She asked with a puzzled frown. You will see when we get there. He grinned.

Luka wondered if she overdid it. She had originally planned to get her idiot brother to give it to len. As powerful as Luki may be, that did not necessarily mean that he is not a moron. Luka_ knew _that he would drink it, but she hadn't planned for mikuo, kaito, akaito, teiru, and seewoo to drink it too! Now the only five gods who weren't obsessed with miku was in love with her. Even her over-protective big brother! Why did everybody like that loner anyway? Luka was Miku's friend, but how come Miku, not Luka, was so popular? Luka was much prettier and she wasn't a loner. Luka sighed. This train of thought was giving the fun loving goddess a headache.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL J

Mikuo glared at luki, his arms crossed. Don't you dare go near my sister or YOU ARE DEAD! He snapped. Luki glared back as len, kaito, akaito, rei, and seewoo looked at them nervously. Mikuo, said luki between gritted teeth. This is not your over protective big brother side talking, you drank the danm potion. And as much as I hate to say it, now you are in love with your little sister miku. The not so innocent bystander luka, watched them through the video camera's she had installed in luki's house earlier with neru's help. Her smile widened when the gods all shifted nervously at miku's name.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL J

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL J

Mikuo kicked a pebble in front of him as he stomped across the field. He had come to the mortal plane after luki told him what had happened. Bakaito and his stupid ideas! He grumbled under his breath. But why did it have to be miku? Sure she's beautiful and graceful and innocent and kind and… mikuo clenched his hands into fists. He was getting off topic. Out of ALL the goddesses Luka had to chose from, she chose miku. HIS miku. He was her older brother so she was his right? Mikuo sighed and looked up at the sky. There were grey clouds and the soft pitter-patter of rain was sounding in the distance, signaling piko, the rain god was hard at work. There was a noise behind him and he turned around to face a VERY angry Luka dragging a certain purple haired eggplant eating idiot behind her. Luka? Exclaimed mikuo, surprised. Luka saw him and her eyes widened. Crap. He heard her mutter under her breath before disappearing. Wait! Called mikuo. I have a question! But luka had already left. DANM. Screamed mikuo, looking up at the dark rainy sky.

**sorry if it's horrible. review anyone?**


End file.
